In a conventional sliding member, surfaces of a substrate are roughened by shot-blasting of aluminum, iron or cupper or by irradiating laser light to the substrate and resin is configured on the roughened substrate.
However, in a conventional sliding member, although a surface of a substrate is roughened by shot-blasting or irradiating laser light and resin is configured on the roughened substrate, the adhesion between the roughened substrate and the resin configured on the substrate is able to be not enough and the resin is peeled from the resin.
As the method for preventing the resin from peeling by irradiating laser light to the substrate and roughening the surface of the substrate, for example, it is described in the Patent Literature 1. In the method described in the Patent Literature 1 for preventing the resin from peeling by irradiating laser light to a base material and roughening the surface of the base material, the percentage of the irradiation of the laser light which irradiates the surface of the base material is not less than 44%, the surface of the base material is roughened, the resin is coated at the roughened surface of the base material, and peeling of the resin does not occur.